


Star-Crossed Lovers

by paladinofthelantern



Category: Resident Alien (TV 2021)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, Fix-it fic, Fluff, Married Life, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladinofthelantern/pseuds/paladinofthelantern
Summary: "When she couldn’t hold back her tears she had pulled over to the side of the road, allowing all the hurt and pain to spill out. He was the first person she had told of giving away her baby, the only one besides Sam who knew of the abuse she had suffered at the hands of her ex-husband. Asta had given all of herself to him and Harry had only given some of himself to her. She wiped her eyes when a faint ringing sounded in her ears, glancing at the phone on the passenger’s seat. With trembling hands she picked it up."
Relationships: Captain Hah Re/Asta Twelvetrees, Harry Vanderspeigle/Asta Twelvetrees
Comments: 15
Kudos: 33





	Star-Crossed Lovers

_"The course of true love never did run smooth." (William Shakespeare)_

_"Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same." (Emily Brontë)_

_"Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies." (Aristotle)_

_"I love her and it is the beginning of everything." (F.Scott Fitzgerald)_

_"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." (Lao Tzu)_

_"There is no charm equal to tenderness of the heart." (Jane Austen)_

__

Asta Twelvetrees-Vanderspeigle turned her head to look at her husband, who was lying on the couch, feet propped up on the armrest with her head against his chest. It was hard to think that only two years ago he had been determined to destroy Earth, as comfortable as he was in the small town of Patience, Colorado. When she had first met Dr.Harry Vanderspeigle, Asta never imagined he was actually an alien, or that they would fall in love. Yet here they were, talking amidst the quiet stillness of their home. Eventually the subject of Harry’s love life, which included her friend D’arcy, was brought up.

Asta had not known exactly why she felt jealous when the bar owner told her about her time with Harry, but the more she tried to ignore it, the stronger it grew. And when it was revealed that he, or rather the doctor who previously occupied the cabin, had a wife her heart broke into a thousand pieces. Asta continued on as best she could, not knowing if she would ever get over the hurt, pushing Harry away whenever he asked what was wrong. One day, however, she was unable to avoid his questions and everything came tumbling out. He went silent, but she did not wait for a reply. Instead Asta left him standing outside the Clinic, wiping tears from her eyes as she walked away. That night she cried for what seemed like hours, not even answering when her father knocked on the door, concerned as to what had made his daughter so upset.

She continued to work at the Clinic, but a great stillness hung between the two of them. Both she and Harry became quieter, only speaking when necessary. This went on for some time until one day he asked her to meet him at the diner. Harry explained that, although he had experienced an attraction to Isabelle, when Asta told him how she felt it began to wane. All he could think of was her. Of how her safety had been so important to him that it had warred with the sole reason for his being on Earth and won. Of the moment where they had laid on the grass together, shoulder to shoulder, and he had opened up to Asta about his home and wife, when he never would have done that with anyone else. Of how he had sat and tried to comfort her after the confronation with Jimmy. To be honest, Harry still wanted to murder the man. All these things chipped away at whatever love he felt for Isabelle until only a hollowness remained. She had sensed something was off with him, but he assured her that everything was fine, when he knew that was a lie. Harry tried his hardest to convince himself that his place was with her, but he might as well have tried to stop up a black hole.

One night, Isabelle had confronted him, demanding to know what was going on. He knew that to hold the truth in any longer would rip him apart from the inside out and leave him more broken than he already was. So, without revealing that it was Asta, Harry told her everything. Isabelle, choking back a sob, asked him if this was the end of their time together. When he nodded she slapped him upside the head so hard he reeled back in pain, his flesh stinging like it had been pressed against red-hot coals. She stormed out the door, shouting a string of curses back at him before leaving and telling him that she would file for divorce as soon as she was able to do so. True to her word, the papers arrived in the mail a few days later for him to sign. The process went as well as it could, Isabelle letting him know that she never wanted to speak to him ever again.

Asta had remained silent for a few moments before asking what he wanted to do. Harry replied that, although he loved her, he needed to heal from what just happened. She agreed that they should wait before they pursued a new relationship. Weeks passed, their wounds slowly closing over time, until Asta offered to buy him that dinner she had promised so long ago. Harry smiled at her and that night they finally felt at peace. Things went smoothly for a while after that, her and Harry growing closer with each passing day, until Asta discovered his true nature, why he had concealed it, and what he had done to do so. At this revelation she felt betrayed, not because of what he was, but because, after all that had happened, he still felt the need to hide things from her. She took the keys to his truck, shoved them in the ignition, and sped off down the driveway into the dark. Even though Asta saw him in the rearview mirror, calling out to her to stop and let him explain, she didn’t. Her heart couldn’t take being broken any more than it already had.

When she couldn’t hold back her tears she had pulled over to the side of the road, allowing all the hurt and pain to spill out. He was the first person she had told of giving away her baby, the only one besides Sam who knew of the abuse she had suffered at the hands of her ex-husband. Asta had given all of herself to him and Harry had only given some of himself to her. She wiped her eyes when a faint ringing sounded in her ears, glancing at the phone on the passenger’s seat. With trembling hands she picked it up.

Harry begged her to forgive him, telling Asta that he was sorry he ever kept such things from her. He thought she would look at him as a monster, but in not sharing that part of himself he had become just that. He promised that there would be no more secrets. Anything she wanted to know he would tell her. Harry’s voice rang with such honesty she could not help but believe him. So she turned the truck around, hoping against hope she wasn’t making a mistake. When she arrived back at the cabin Harry was sitting on the porch with his head in his hands. At Asta’s approach he glanced upward, then rose to meet her. Once they were inside he laid everything bare, not sparing any details as he answered her questions. After there was nothing left unspoken she said that she wanted to see the real him. Harry’s face paled, but he nonetheless agreed to her request. Once his clothes were removed he let his body twist and contort, his flesh rippling in the soft light of the room until he stood before her in his natural state.

Asta slowly walked towards the alien, reaching out a hand to touch him, only to have Harry gently grasp it with the hand of one of his larger arms. He guided it up his chest until it rested over his heart. They stood there as she took her fill of him, Asta marvelling that a being capable of enough strength to drag a grown man through a door could be so tender with her. When he stood before her in human form once more Harry placed his lips on hers, telling her without words how much he loved her and of how he never wanted to lose her again. Asta returned the gesture, reluncantly breaking the kiss when they had to breathe, then took him by the hand and lead him to the bedroom. That was the first time they made love. He had done such an act previously with Isabelle, but this coupling shook him to the core in a such a way that the other could not even come close to it. The rest of the night was spent with Harry holding Asta in his arms, never wanting the moment to end.

A week later she moved in with him, Harry glad that he finally had someone who he did not have to hide himself from. Their relationship thrived after that, becoming stronger and stronger, until a year had passed. One day, after work, Harry drove to the very spot where she had first opened up to him. When she asked why they were there he smiled, telling Asta he had something to show her. It wasn’t until he knelt down in the snow on one knee and retrieved a small velvet box from his coat pocket did she realize why.

They were married by a justice of the peace in a simple ceremony that took place at the Ute Reservation. Of course, Asta's family was in attendance, but there were many others who came, including their friends from town. All watched as Harry and Asta recited their vows to each other, although no one understood it when the doctor said that his new bride was smarter than a lizard. Asta only smiled at the words, and, when they were pronounced man and wife, she wasted no time in sealing the union with a kiss. At the reception they were congratulated time and time again by loved ones, who, besides wishing them the best in their new life together, bestowed many gifts upon them.

But one of Asta's favorite parts that day was when Harry led her in a slow dance, one hand on her lower back while they swayed to the rhythm of the music. When she asked where he learned how to Harry replied that D'arcy's boyfriend, Owen, had taught him. She made sure to give the snowboarder a hug afterwards in thanks. At D'arcy's joke about Asta stealing her man they all laughed. Later, after the newlyweds returned to the cabin, they could see Harry's home planet shining high above in the night sky. He told her that, although he still missed it, Earth had become his home, and she had captured his heart. Asta responded by taking hold of his hand and placing it on her chest, saying that he had as well. Neither of them would forget that moment for as long as they lived.

“I never truly loved them, you know.”

“D'arcy and Isabelle?”

“Yes. To be honest I didn’t even know what a date was when I started going out with D’arcy. I was more interested in learning about bowling.”

“Hmm. You didn’t do much of it from what I heard. Unless you count hitting the Sheriff’s crotch as a strike.”

They laughed, Harry giving Asta a kiss on the cheek while she took the time to run her fingers through his soft brown hair.

"As for Isabelle, she does not matter anymore. Any attraction I felt to her paled in comparison and still does to the bond that we share because I meant what I said. I never knew what love was until I met you, even if I didn’t recognize it at the time. _You_ hold my heart now and that is what counts.”

She smiled and leaned up, placing a hand on his cheek, and kissed him softly. Harry responded in kind, intertwining his fingers with hers until his golden wedding band clinked against her own ring. After they parted he drew her closer to him and turned on a channel that was playing _Law & Order_. Asta sighed in contentment. Although she had not had an easy life, it had ended with her safe in her beloved’s arms. And that was where she would stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, am I nervous. The last episode premieres tonight, although I am going to wait to watch it on Thursday once it's online. It will better for me to get a night's rest before finding out what becomes of Harry and Asta's relationship. From what I've been told the writers clearly intend to have them become a couple. I think my mind just defaults to the negative too often to the point where it's hard for me to see that. I have also been made aware that they are hinted at being a thing in the comics, and I find it highly unlikely the writers would ditch a core concept like that. I can't give up hope just yet.
> 
> [description last updated 3/17/21]
> 
> [divider by GDJ]


End file.
